Lies
Lies & Glitches are the endowments of the Allotment. Due to the nature of The Allotment, a number of options exist to them that could be achievable in no other way than the grouping and use of supernatural abilities from all the corners of the Earth. In order to utilize these endowments, you must be a member of the Allotment with at least a status of 2 or more. In addition, you must be tied into the Truth Networks to acquire this gear, as they are the suppliers and movers of these items. Endowments ○ dot endowments Mark of The Truth - Magical inks and tattoos are not a new item in the world, but this application is. The mark is made from a specific kind of ink that reacts to different types of light by changing color, making it incredibly difficult to replicate or fake. The mark takes the shape of a T, wrapped in a segmented ouroboros, (wrapped about the T to symbolise their struggle) when the wearer knows The Truth and is working against it. Should they at any time change their goals, and instead try and spread or aid The Truth in anyway, the mark is irrevocably changed to a broken T, the snake opening up into a large circle around it. This mark assures those involved that they are dealing with the real deal, and that they are not going to be given up to Truthers, or killed/otherwise face retribution for something outside of their work against The Truth. Network Adapter - A demon based and powered item, a Network Adapter is a simple USB stick with a transforming plug that can fit any port on a computer, console, or phone. When plugged in, the Network Adapter makes use of the infrastructure that already exists, wi-fi, 3G/4G, hardline internet, etc to connect the item to the Network. This is a secure line for members of The Allotment and The Truth Network to safely send messages, and collect information together. It is locked out from all other sources, unreachable by other means. Sleeper Plug - A Cheiron based organism, enhanced through life and prime magics, the Sleeper Plug can be installed in a sleeper to turn them into a sleepwalker. Unfortunately, it does require brain surgery, and the existence of the plug deadens the dreams of the receiver of the plug. They no longer have a flitting imagination, but it also deadens their belief in the fantastic, negating the negative effects that mages experience trying to cast spells around sleeper mortals. For the cooperation of these various supernaturals in the fight against The Truth, this is sometimes necessary. In addition, the Sleeper Plug tones down the effects of Lunacy, better allowing mortal agents to work with their werewolf allies, negating its affects entirely. This does not mean that a Sleeper Plug installed-ally might not run if the wolf goes into a total rage, however. ○○ - dot endowments Nourishing Oil - This oil, as far as most supernaturals are concerned, is a miracle. To changelings, it's concentrated goblin fruits. Considering how small the Allotment is, each agent is hugely important, so their safety comes at the highest concern. The oil comes in doses, obtainable once a month from a supplier in the Truth Network. Each allotment of the oil is enough for 5 doses. Each dose, when applied to a wound, heals 1 damage, no matter whether it's lethal or aggravated. Due to the nature of the oil, and how much a body can take from it at a time, multiple uses of it within the same scene do nothing further, and only overwhelm the body, causing them to become nauseous. For many of the more powerful supernaturals, this is a decent option should they be unable to provide their own healing, but for the mortals and hunters in the organization, this oil is absolutely the holy grail. Throat Safe - This particularly invasive installation is a flesh-like (or perhaps is flesh) tube put into the throat of the receiver. It is fine tuned to detect poisons and toxins, but particularly it detects vampire blood. Working with vampires has been hard for members of the Allotment and the Truth Network, but it gets weirder/worse when they try and spike your food to make you their ghoul. With this endowment, you choke up and vomit any toxins or poisons before swallowing, as well as vampire blood. This does not make you immune to the effects of poisons or toxins ingested in other ways, or blood that is run directly into your veins. ○○○ - dot endowments Accord Flask - This innocuous silver (or steel) flask serves a purpose to any member of the Allotment who makes use of a supernatural resource. Crafted with the aid of mummies, whose power source is the most primal and ancient of all, and members of the Ascending Ones, the flask is filled with an ambrosia that serves as the supernatural resource of the imbiber, whether that be blood, pyros, mana, essence, etc. The flask can store and provide up to 3 of that resource a day, and it draws ambient energy from the world around to refill over the course of the night (or day, for those who purchase one with that function, particularly useful to vampires). Truth Auditor - Manufactured initially by a coalition of demons, matter, forces, and fate mages, as well as the technical R&D department of TF:V and similar worldwide groups, the Truth Auditor is a simple tool that looks like an EMF reader with a small digital display. It uses the fate lines tied to The Truth, and reads them in the air. The meter can tell the used how many individuals are tied to The Truth (are aware of it) within roughly 20 meters. It cannot point out the specific people without turning on its SAD (Small-Area-Detection) mode. In such a case, it beeps (loudly or quietly, volume adjusting optional) the more it is pointed at the individuals it picked up. ○○○○ - dot endowments Draught of Eternal Life - Most members of the Allotment have no desire to become a vampire, but there are times when it is better to continue the fight by night, than simply being dead. A bottle of vampire blood, imbued with their cruac rituals and supposedly additional magics from just about every tradition, the draught can be poured down the throat of a recently dead person, so long as they have been dead no longer than 10 minutes. Once emptied, the draught drives itself to work, reanimating the corpse as a vampire. These draughts all come from the same group of vampires, and as such can be refilled if necessary by visiting them in Norway, or by waiting the week that it takes for the new bottle to arrive through more conventional means. The drinkers always return as Tremere. Forgetful Buds - Some witches, but mostly just mind mages, have the ability to wipe out memories with proper application of their powers. Unfortunately, mind mages are not in great quantity for The Allotment. VASCU, however, has a lot of experience with effecting the mind, and their resources are more readily available. The device appears to be a small MP3 player, with integrated earbuds. The buds are actually tubes, which allow the dispersal of a chemical agent as a mist into the listener's ear canal, while running particular binaural beats. The result is calculatedly specific. It erases all knowledge of The Truth from the listener. It's not clear if simply forgetting about The Truth undoes the damage that initially knowing about it causes, but at the very least it prevents the listener from spreading The Truth further. The chemical used is easily obtainable through the Truth Network, and has enough storage within the device to house three doses at a time. ○○○○○ - dot endowments Sigil Against Possession - When paired with the Static Field, it makes the wearer a veritable safe for the knowledge of The Truth. A simply clay amulet, marked with sigils and blessed by a powerful sorcerer, the amulet protects the wearer from mind control, possession, or any abilities that would control the emotions or thoughts of the wearer. The amulet is harder to break than it should be with a durability of 10, and functions until completely destroyed, or taken off. The sigil is a relic, and as such works for whoever has it or wears it. Unintentionally, the sigil also protects the wearer's mind from the God Machine, should it desire to peer inside the wearer's head for any reason. Static Field - One of the biggest issues being someone who knows The Truth is keeping it to yourself. With psychics becoming more and more aware of it (as well as mind mages), an initiative was put together to make something to lock the mind out from such tampering. Minor magicians and witches involved in The Allotment know basic spells to block the mind from being read, and with the help of demons to lock the energy into technology, an under-the-skin implant was made. A small metal square, the Static Field is inserted under the skin on the back of the head, completely negating all mind reading effects that target the wearer, as per the Static gutter magic. Unintentionally, the field also protects the wearer's mind from the God Machine, should it desire to peer inside the implantee's head for any reason.